A Promise to Fulfill
by Luna Elune
Summary: Colonel Googy goes to check on his King after his rushed farewell. What greets him when he finds him leads to some interesting events and a promise. (The 'scene' that you wanted!) Stamos x Googy, Boy x Boy, YAOI! Don't like, Don't read!


Here's the scene! It continues right after Chapter 13- Episode 9 Part 1. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

* * *

~~~Googy's POV~~~

"Is it something I said?" I asked innocently as I sucked on the tip of my finger. I watched as the old man with the cane hobbled out as fast as he could and I smiled evilly as my plan worked perfectly. I followed the same way King Stamos went and came to the men's room, pushing the door open silently and sneaking in. I saw his golden crown on the sink counter and I turned toward the stalls to the right. I listened closely and heard the sound of panting and the sound of his pants hitting the floor. I blushed a slight pink and I crouched down, looking for which stall held the King. Once I found his shoes and noticed no one else was here, I turned back to the door and slid the lock on with a small click.

All sounds and movements stopped, "Who's there?!" He yelled and I giggled, "It's me silly! I wanted to check of you were OK!" I said, unable to keep myself from smiling."O-oh I'm fine, just please, I need a moment." He said and I pouted. "Maybe I can _help_." I said, purring out the last word seductively. "I-I, uh..." Stamos stuttered, fumbling with his words for a moment. I stepped in front of his stall. "Oh John~" I said in a sing-song voice, "I know you want me." I said seductively. I could hear shuffling and the zip of his pants and wondered if it went up or down.

I squeaked as the door went flying open suddenly and I was pulled into the stall with strong arms. I melted as his lips met mine heatedly as he pushed me against the stall door, his knee finding its way in between my legs and grinding against my growing hard on. I whimpered as his teeth nibbled my lower lip and I opened my mouth to grant him entry, his tongue exploring my wet cavern. I reached a hand down and palmed the bulge in the front of his pants, pleased to get a groan from him as he bucked his hips forward into my hand.

I whined as his lips left mine and his hands pulled off the ammo belt across my chest and dropped it to the ground. His hands then went to the hem of my shirt, which he pulled off quickly and dropped that to the floor as well. I moaned softly as his lips went to my neck, his teeth grazing over my skin gently before biting down gently. I gasped as he began to suck and lick my neck, my hips bucking forward as his knee rubbed against me again. I panted as his fingers undid my belt and I blushed as I felt it come off and already my pants sagged lightly, revealing some of my hip.

Before Stamos could undo my pants I grabbed his hands and turned us around so he was the one with the door at his back. I unbuttoned his black over-shirt and he let it slide off and I then unbuttoned his white undershirt and blushed as his toned chest was revealed. I ran a hand over his chest and bit my lip as I blushed. "Like what you see?" He asked with a cocky grin and I stuck my tongue out at him and he leaned in and sucked it into his mouth, a moan reverberating through my chest as we kissed.

I moved my hands down his shoulders to his chest, where I raked my nails over his hard abdomen before venturing lower. He let out a small grunt as I ran a finger over the bulge in his pants before unbuttoning them swiftly and leaving his lips to fall down onto my knees, coming face to face with his straining member. I looked up at him as I leaned forward and took his zipper into my mouth before grabbing it with my teeth and pulling it down slowly, never breaking eye contact. He hissed and leaned his head back, his hands clenching at his sides as I pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time.

I bit my lip as his long, thick member came into view. I grabbed the base with both hands and leaned forward to kiss the tip, my tongue darting out to get a taste of his precum. A long, low moan met my ears and I smirked as I licked up and down his cock before coming back up to the tip where I took it into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around as I relaxed my gag reflex and began moving my head lower and lower. I felt a hand run its fingers through my blonde locks and purred as I took more into my mouth, feeling the tip hit the back of my throat.

I looked up to see the King's face held a look of pure ecstasy, his eyes rolled back as every muscle in his body tensed to keep from bucking forward, which I was thankful for. I sucked his cock softly then harshly as I bobbed my head up and down his length, humming to bring even more pleasure to the black-haired King. "G-Googy, fuck! Yesssssss!" He hissed out as his hips moved forward slightly and I could tell he was getting closer to his end. I bobbed faster and sucked harder, his hold on my hair tightening and I groaned as I loved it when my hair was pulled.

"I-I... Cu-" His words were cut off as suddenly jets of cum came pouring down my throat and I tried to swallow it all but had to let go of his cock to breathe, a few drops hitting me on the face as he twitched and his hips bucked forward. He panted heavily and looked down at me, blushing as he saw my face. "Aww shit, I'm sorry man." He said, rushing to grab some toilet paper but I stopped him, collecting the left over cum with a finger and licking it off. I saw his member give a twitch and blushed.

He grabbed me by the forearms and brought up to my feet and my lips were taken into a kiss, his hands roaming down my back to my ass where he gave a hard squeeze. I moaned and gasped as my pants and boxers were slipped off and hit the floor and suddenly he flipped our positions again so my back was on the stall door then flipped me once again so my chest was pressed flush with the door. I gasped as I felt something warm and wet run over my entrance and I blushed as I took a guess as to what it could be.

I clutched the door tightly as his tongue pressed forward and into me and I panted as it darted in and out, moving all about to loosen me up. I whined as his tongue was gone and moaned as it was replaced with two fingers, scissoring and thrusting as deep as they could go. I ground my hips back onto his fingers, "Unn... John just fuck me already!" I groaned, tilting my head a bit back to try and look at him. He chuckled deeply, his fingers curling inside of me and finding my prostate, making me shriek. "Just a bit longer. Don't want to rip you in half. You do have a job to do after all." He said and I shivered.

A third finger was in and he stretched me a bit further before they were gone and I could feel his hot tip pressed against my entrance. I whimpered and bit my lip, my hands trying to find something to hold onto for when the pain came and blushed as one of his hands grabbed mine and intertwined our fingers. I turned my head to meet his lips in a heated kiss as he pushed forward slowly. I cried out in slight pain, our lips disconnecting, as it stung a bit, it having been a while since I had done this. "Shhh... relax. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered into my ear, running his tongue over the shell.

I whimpered and nodded, trying to relax as his other hand massaged my hip and ran up and down my side soothingly. Once the sharp sting dulled to a throb I nodded and opened my mouth in a silent scream as he finally pushed in all the way. My head fell forward to hit the stall door, my breath coming out in puffs as he held still for me to become accustomed to the stretch. I gave his hand a small squeeze and I gasped as I felt him pulling out slowly, pushing back in gently as he set a slow, even pace for me. I moaned softly and moved my other arm around to grab the back of his neck and pull him closer to me, his lips finding my neck where he began to place small kisses and nips.

I cried out in pleasure as his free hand ran over my neglected cock before wrapping around it and proceeding to run up and down to the pace of his thrusts. He began to move faster, his hips now hitting my butt with every thrust, making a small sound of flesh hitting flesh, making me turn red at the erotic sound. His thrusts started reaching deeper within me, brushing against my special spot now and then but never quite hitting it, teasing me and making my hips buck back onto his with every thrust.

Blinding white light exploded behind my eyes and I screamed to the ceiling as he struck my prostate with a powerful thrust, a pearly drop of pre leaking out of my member, slicking it a bit as Stamos ran his fist over the tip of my cock as well. I whined as both his hands suddenly left me in favor of grabbing my hips as his thrusts quickened and hardened. My mouth opened in a silent scream as he hit my prostate with each thrust and I could feel my end approaching. I let go of his neck with my arm and instead wrapped my hand about myself and matched my fists movements with his thrusts.

"J-John! I'm gonna-!" I cried, moving my hips back onto his cock with each thrust. I whimpered as one of his hands grabbed my hair and tilted my head to the side for out lips to meet. He hit my prostate a last time and I came with a muffled cry into his mouth, my knees becoming weak as I shook and twitched with my orgasm, the intense sensations running up and down my spine. His hand tightened on my hip as I could feel his seed filling me and a muffled groan signaled his end. We stayed like that, holding each other as we came down from our highs, our panting breaths hitting each others lips as we tried to calm our breathing.

He pulled out with a small hiss and a moan from me before grabbing some toilet tissue and cleaning us both off and the mess I made of the door. I smiled sleepily as he pulled my pants and boxers up for me and even buttoned them and zipped them, having already put on his own. "Why thank you my liege. How ever may I repay you?" I asked with a giggle as I buttoned up his shirt and then held onto the front, staring deep into his eyes with a contented smile. He smiled as he looked down at me, "Nothing but a promise for another time like this." He said with a lecherous smile. I blushed and leaned up to peck his lips, "Sure, but maybe in a place with a bit more space next time?" I said with a bright grin, knowing this wasn't a one time thing.

"How does a king sized bed in my private quarters sound?" He said and I faked a thinking face. "Hmmm, sounds like a deal. No, a date." I said, winking at him as I turned to unlock the door and walk out of the stall with a small swish to my hips. I squeaked as I felt a hard smack on the butt and looked over my shoulder to see a grinning King. I giggled and went to the sink to wash my hands and fix up my appearance a bit, taking in the multiple marks of possession on my neck and my unruly hair. I felt a chin on my shoulder and looked in the mirror to see Stamos with his arms around my waist and placing small kisses on my neck and I sighed softly, exposing more of my neck.

"Don't I have a job to do?" I asked, enjoying the touching and attention but I didn't want to lose my target. "Mmm, yes." He said reluctantly with a saddened expression on his face. I turned in his arms, touching his cheek with one hand and smiling sadly as he leaned into it. "I'll be back to fulfill my promise. It's not like I'm leaving forever." I said, standing on my tippy toes to kiss him on the nose, making him scrunch his nose in turn and I giggled at his small blush. "Yea I know, just hurry please." He said, looking me in the eyes and I was shocked to find hurt and vulnerability. "I will." I said as I wondered why he was so worried.

He leaned down to connect our lips in one more kiss before letting go and I smiled at him before turning to leave when I remembered something. I grabbed the headset, putting it on, and a walkie-talkie and threw him the walkie-talkie, which he caught after a small fumble. "So we can stay in contact during the mission." I said in answer to his confused expression. A giant smile grew on his face and I giggled and skipped out, ready to find these little bastards so I could get back to fulfill my promise.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I liked writing this and I hope you liked reading it :3 Don't forget to review and flames only fuel my fire! Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


End file.
